


Haalistuneet liljat

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, Teacher-Student Relationship, ensimmäinen kerta, opettaja/oppilas, romantiikkaa, suuri ikäero
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hän teki päätöksensä juuri silloin, tai ehkä hän oli tehnyt sen jo viitan kahahtaessa kiviselle lattialle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haalistuneet liljat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Faded Lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550798) by [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt)



> Beta: Lizlego
> 
> Haalistuneet liljat on spinoff Hetki auringossa -ficistä. Käytännössä tämä ficci on silkkaa seksiä (PWP), joten HA:n lukeminen ei ole varsinaisesti olennaista. Sieltä kuitenkin käy ilmi, että tässä versumissa Harry on jo 18-vuotias! Jos nyt kuitenkin hyökkäät HA:n kimppuun, niin pidä silmäsi auki luvun 10 paikkeilla ja saatat ehkä bongata, mistä kohtauksesta tämä spinoff sai innoituksensa ;) Niin, ja kun sanon spinoff, niin tarkoitan sitä. HA:n suhteen seuraavia tapahtumia _ei oikeasti tapahdu!_
> 
> Kiitokset Lizille väännöstä ja myös sulolle sekä Nappelille esiluvusta <3
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Ovi avautui ja sulkeutui ja Remus havahtui nojatuolistaan. Hän ennätti juuri kohottaa katseensa kirjastaan, kun Harryn pää ilmaantui leijumaan tyhjään ilmaan tämän nykäistessä näkymättömyysviittansa hupun alas.

"Tarvitsen apua", Harry sanoi ja hengitti nopeasti, pinnallisesti.

"Toki", Remus myöntyi ja sujautti vanhan postikortin kirjanmerkiksi noustessaan ylös.

Harry veti syvään henkeä, pidätti sitä hetken ja antoi sitten viittansa valahtaa lattialle paljastaen itsensä yhtä alastomana kuin syntyessään.

"Tarvitsen sinua", hän sanoi arasti ja punastui hieman.

Kirja tippui lattialle, kolahti vasten sohvapöytää, ja Remus veti terävästi henkeä. Hän kovettui sekunnissa, ehkä puolessa, vain katsoessaan Harryn alastonta vartta, joka hohti kultaisen takkatulen valossa häilyvien varjojen piirtäessä siitä esiin yksityiskohtia. Sellaisia, joita hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt. Hänen katseensa ahmi kaiken, nuoli kapeita käsiä, kohoilevaa rintaa, tummaa vanaa, joka johti...

Remuksen kieli kostutti hänen kuivia huuliaan, kun hän tuijotti kasvavaa elintä joka eli omaa elämäänsä, sykkien. Lopulta hän katsoi vihreisiin silmiin, jotka olivat himosta tummat.

Hän teki päätöksensä juuri silloin, tai ehkä hän oli tehnyt sen jo viitan kahahtaessa kiviselle lattialle, sillä hänellä ei ollut vaihtoehtoja, ei keinoa perääntyä, ei kykyä (eikä halua!) estää tulevaa tapahtuvaksi, kun Harry seisoi hänen edessään, paljaana, ja antoi itsensä hänen käsiinsä.

Hänen kielensä vilahti jälleen huulten raosta ja sai Harryn katseen singahtamaan kuin iskemäisillään olevan käärmeen kohti liikettä, kohti kostuneita, punertavia huulia. Ja tämän penis nytkähti myös, kurotti välimatkaa umpeen aivan kuin sekin olisi tahtonut nähdä, mihin sen omistajan katsoi.

Remus asteli verkkaan ohi sohvan, ohi lipaston, kiersi rauhallisin askelin ympäri Harryn alastomuuden. Hänen sormensa kulkivat hartialta selkään, piirsivät näkymättömiä viivoja lapaluiden välistä aina lantiolle saakka, muuttivat sitten suuntaansa ja kaartuivat puristamaan vyötärön lihaa. Remus, edelleen täysissä pukeissa mutta jo niin valmiina, painautui vasten kalpeaa selkää ja hänen kovuutensa työntyi pyöreiden pakaroiden väliin.

"Tarvitset minua mihin?" hän kuiskasi matalasti Harryn korvaan vetäen tämän tiukemmin itseään vasten ja murahti tahtomattaan, kun tämä työnsi, puski itseään häntä vasten innokkaasti ja solmi sormensa hänen sormiensa lomaan.

"Tähän", Harry sanoi kireällä äänellä ja veti Remuksen käden peniksensä ympärille.

Remuksen huulet mutisivat käsittämättömiä sanoja Harryn kaulaa vasten ja hän puristi tämän täyteen mittaansa kasvanutta kalua sen tyvestä. Harry huoahti ja painautui aina vain lähemmäs takanaan paisuvaa kovuutta vasten. Remuksen hengitys syveni hänen puskiessa vasten Harryn lanteiden edestakaista liikettä vastaan, ja samaan tahtiin hän ajoitti kätensä, ja liikutti sillä löysää esinahkaa kivettyneen elimen päällä.

"Remus..." Harryn voihkaisu rikkoi hiljaisuuden, ja hän astui edemmäs, sohvan vierelle, tarttuen siitä kiinni, kumartuen hieman.

Remuksen huulet ja hampaat viistivät Harryn kaulalta hartialle, maistoivat törröttävää lapaluuta ja kostuttivat nikamien notkoa. Hänen kätensä liukui pakaralle, sisäreidelle, kivesten juureen etsimään, hakemaan, löytämään sen kohdan, joka sai Harryn huutamaan ääneen ja tärisemään, puristamaan rystyset valkoisina ikäkulun sohvan plyysistä pintaa. Käsi jatkoi kuitenkin ylemmäs aina pakaroiden väliin, ohitti kohteensa useaan otteeseen ennen kuin palasi takaisin pyörimään, hipomaan, kiusoittelemaan.

Harry oli kuin horkassa, ei voinut olla paikoillaan, ei voinut (eikä halunnut) silti liikkua, puristui vain kasaan odottaessaan, antautuessaan, halutessaan. Ja koko ajan Remuksen sormi pyöri, härnäsi, (sauva heilahti) ja lopulta työntyi sisään vieden mukanaan taian viileän liukkauden, antaen Harrylle tämän nuoren elämän oudoimman tuntemuksen. Harry haukkoi henkeään, ja Remus rentoutti lihaksia, hieroi ja venytti, etsi ensimmäistä kertaa jotain, jotain, minkä Harry halusi löytyvän niin kovin. Kärsivällisesti Remus eteni, vaikka koko hänen kehonsa kirkui ottamaan omansa nopeasti, itsekkäästi.

"Tänne myös?" hän murahti, ja toinenkin sormi sujahti avustamaan ensimmäistä.

Harry kirahti, poski vasten lämmennyttä plyysiä, ja hänen silmänsä puristuivat kiinni. Mutta pian kipu turtui ja venytys oli enää outoa, kunnes sekin unohtui Remuksen löytäessä jälleen hänen kosteutta tihkuvan elimensä. Tämän käsi keskittyi sen herkkään päähän, levitti uutta liukkautta edestakaisin, edes ja takaisin, peukalon pyörähtäessä terskan päällä, viistäessä kielekettä, ja pian Harry oli jälleen rajalla, pinnisteli vetääkseen henkeä.

Ja sitten Remus oli poissa jättäen Harryn tyhjäksi, vajaaksi.

Ja sitten Remus täytti Harryn niin kuin häntä ei ollut koskaan ennen täytetty.

Ja se sattui. Se sattui niin hirmuisesti, että Harry karjui ääneen ja hänen sormensa survoivat sisään sohvakankaasta, kynnet raapivat pehmusteita, silmät itkivät tuskan kyyneleitä haalistuneisiin liljoihin. Remuksen huulet kulkivat hänen selässään, käsi herkillä nänneillä, toinen nivusissa, alavatsalla, jälleen puoliksi säikähtäneellä peniksellä. Eikä Remus liikkunut, oli vain ja antoi hänen rauhoittua, rentoutua, kiihottua kärsivällisten käsien kulkiessa kaikkialla. Hellien huulten kuiskiessa lämpimiä sanoja hänen niskaansa.

"Lisää", hän kuiskasi kun odotus kasvoi sietämättömäksi eikä hän jälleen pystynyt vain olemaan.

Hän liikahti lähemmäs Remusta, ja Remus totteli ilolla. Vain vaivoin hän oli hillinnyt itsensä ja elimensä sen sykkiessä ahtaassa aukossa, jonka kuumuus puristi, lypsi ohueksi hänen itsehillintäänsä, joka vain yhteen purtujen hampaiden ja vuosien harjoituksen (ja rakkauden) vuoksi oli venynyt ja venynyt ja venynyt. Mutta nyt hän vetäytyi, ulvoi ääneen ja työntyi takaisin välittämättä vinkaisusta, kuulematta huutoa, tuntematta sääliä, otti Harryn omakseen ja seivästi vasten natisevaa sohvaa.

Ja Harry antoi ja antoi, painui litteäksi terska viistäen plyysiä, kun Remuksen rytmikkäät työnnöt löysivät kohteensa, ja kerta kerran jälkeen Harryn murahtelut, huokaukset, valitukset kasvoivat voimakkaammiksi.

Remus ei voinut (ei halunnut!) hidastaa. Hänen sormensa puristivat Harryn käsivarsia, hänen hampaansa kurottivat ohi kiristyvien huulien, tarttuivat pinkeään hartiaan, ja hän murisi Harryn kaulaan ja työntyi, työntyi yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen sisään. Hänen silmissään kieppuivat valkoiset tähdet, hänen huulillaan maistui suolainen hiki ja viime hetkellä, viimeisillä itsehillinnän rippeillään hän muisti höllentää hampaidensa otetta.

Harryn aistit täyttyivät, ja hän oli täynnä Remusta, tämän takova kalu hänen sisällään, tämän kädet naulitsemassa hänet paikoilleen, tämän hampaat merkitsemässä hänet omakseen. Ja hän antautui siinä, vasten kukikasta sohvaa, täysin ja ehdoitta. Ja kun Remus survaisi tärisevän, purkautuvan elimensä häneen kovempaa kuin vielä kertaakaan aiemmin, hän huusi rakkautta ja laukesi alleen ja valot kieppuivat hänen silmissään.

He kaatuivat pehmeälle matolle hikisten ja tahmaisten raajojen kasaksi. Remus liukui ulos Harrysta voipuneena ja kietoi tämän syliinsä ja huohotti tämän kaulaan ja tärisi orgasmin jälkihehkussa.

"Harry, Harry harryharryharry...." hän toisti yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, ja Harryn huulet noukkivat kyyneleitä hänen poskiltaan.

"Minä rakastan sinua", Harry kuiskasi punaisille, yhä loruaville huulille.

Remus kohotti katseensa Harryn autuaan onnellisiin kasvoihin ja vei tämän käden sydämelleen.

"Tämä on sinun."


End file.
